nancy drew meets frank hardy
by mysteryyy
Summary: nancy drew and frank hardy have never met before. until nancy visits Bayport and finally meets him. sparks fly. please read and review. ENJOYYY! 333


FROM THE START

NANCY

I hurried over to the police headquarters in a hurry. I had to find out information about Mrs. Folley's death and fast. Bess and George were already complaining about how I transformed our vacation in Bayport into a mystery. But I couldn't blame them. Trouble seemed to follow me everywhere.

As I opened the door I stopped in surprise and let my eyes study the chaotic building. Police officers were babbling on phones and secretaries were flying about. The janitor was fretting about how the toilets were no longer usable. With some difficulty, I walked my way over to the front desk.

"I was wondering if you could tell me some details about Mrs. Folley's death," I asked

At the desk was a fat officer with thick eyebrows and a creased forehead. He had bald head and an expression that showed he was about to burst with anger.

"We don't lend information to strangers." He said gruffly. I barely heard him over the noisy officers

. "You don't understand. I'm investigating the case myself." I refused to tell him my name and that I was a private investigator. There seemed no use anyways, he wouldn't believe me.

"Fine!" he yelled over the racket. "Just take a visit to one of my detectives. Down the hall, first door to the right," he said reluctantly.

Wow, I thought. Not exactly a nice man. I found the door and sighed with relief when I stepped into the quiet office. Then I looked up. I had to bite my tongue to stop my jaw from dropping. I'm not often impressed with a man but he was different. Really different, I thought. He was tall with amazing brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. He had a muscular, athletic build and I swear I could see the outline of his six-pack. And ever better, he was young. And a detective! I don't find many detectives my age nowadays. I looked up and blushed when he caught me staring.

FRANK

She was distractingly pretty. No, pretty isn't the word. Beautiful. She had strawberry blonde hair and smart blue eyes. She was taller than most girls I knew. She was slim and I could tell she was athletic. She was different. I didn't know how but she was. I found myself giving her a small, shy smile when I caught her staring at me. Hopefully, she liked what she saw. She walked over to the chair and sat down across from, obviously trying to regain her composure. She looked vaguely familiar

. She wanted to know about our latest case. I was surprised but I told her all I knew. After I finished I couldn't help wondering, why would someone this young want to know about Mrs. Folley's death? She couldn't possibly be an investigator? Could she? Then I asked her for her name.

"Nancy Drew." She said and it appeared to me the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

Nancy Drew. That's why she looked so familiar. She's the famous investigator, daughter of Carson Drew who was a famous lawyer. I looked at her with respect and couldn't help wondering how it would feel like to kiss her. She was beautiful, I repeated in my head, and I had this feeling that she was one of a kind and that one day I absolutely had to win her.

NANCY

He was so amazingly cute! Then I stopped my train of thoughts and silently scolded myself. What's happening to me? I wondered. I've never been so distracted in my life! I looked up to see him looking at me with new respect. Then I noticed he was admiring me and started blushing. And at that moment, I felt sparks fly, almost like a connection between us. I just had to see him again.

"Well, um, thank you for your help," I said shyly, standing up. Just looking at him made me nervous!

"I hope you solve this case." He said softly looking deep into my eyes with his sincere brown eyes. I felt my body tingle and I stared back into his eyes.

"And remember," He continued quietly, "if you ever need help, I'll be here."

"Ok" I said it so softly I was afraid he didn't hear. I forced myself to stop staring at him and walked over to the door. I felt his eyes watching me as I left and I smiled. And as I closed the door behind me, I looked up.

Frank Hardy.

Even his name sounded beautiful.


End file.
